


ugh can't think of one

by Time_to_play_a_little_tune



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, NSFW, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shameless Smut, Some Plot, not much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:24:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7229884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Time_to_play_a_little_tune/pseuds/Time_to_play_a_little_tune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry gets back to his shared apartment after a stressful day only to find out that he doesn't get to relax like he hoped but maybe that isn't such a bad thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ugh can't think of one

Barry sighed as he entered his room. It had been a long day and he just wanted to relax and maybe get to bed early.

“Barry that you?” Barry’s roommate, Hartley, called out. Hartley who was unfairly attractive and smart and was the star of a good portion of Barry’s wet dreams.

“Len and Mick are here too!” Hartley called out. Barry paused to let his head hit the door after he locked it. Leonard Snart, calculating, suave and a voice that could get almost anyone on their knees. Mick Rory, gruff, strong and with a body that was just… Just great for Barry, all three guys who have been the cause of him waking up every morning with messy boxers were here. Time to grin and bare it and hope to god that his body doesn’t betray him.

“Okay!” Barry shouted back as he slipped off his shoes. Honestly he was surprised typically there would be a lot more noise if Mick and Len were over. Lots of heavy grunting, swearing while someone else gasped and if Barry went to investigate instead of letting him mind wander he would be treated to the sight of the two men sweaty, sometimes clothes ripped or missing, while one tried pinning the other. Hartley would be watching with a hungry look as Mick and Len fought which would leave Barry to break them up.

“Barry?” Barry shook his head, glaring a little at the tent in his pants.

“Yeah?” He called back.

“Can you help me with something?” Hartley asked.

“Sure. Where are you?” Passing through the hallways of the apartment he tried locating the smaller man.

“My room.” Barry headed in, brows furrowing over the lack of light. He could sort of make out the furniture, going to turn on the bedside lamp when the door shut behind him and the light was flicked on. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust and when they did it took a few more moments for his brain to come back online. Hartley was kneeling at the end of his bed, hair mussed up as he peered from behind his glasses. Len was sitting next to him on the king sized bed, legs parted as he leaned back again. Both were shirtless but in a pair tight fitting pants. The way Len was sitting exposed all his pale skin and Barry forced himself not to stare. The sound of the door shutting had him glancing behind him to see Mick in a similar state of dress.

“Uh guys? W-what’s going on?” Barry felt his face flushing as Mick looked him over slowly, lingering at his pants before glancing up again. He locked eyes with Barry before glancing over his shoulder and smirking. Barry was about to look over when Mick looked back at him and a pair of arms wrapped around his middle, pulling him flush against whoever was behind him.

“We’re going to take care of you.” Len purred in his ear before walking past to stand by Mick. Barry;s jaw dropped as Mick pulled Len into a bruising kiss. Barely noticing the chin resting on his shoulder Barry watched as Mick shoved a leg between Len’s and ground upward.

“They really do look great together.” hummed Hartley before the two pulled away.

“W-Wha-” He felt Hartley’s fingers trail down, teasing the hem of his jeans and the button.

“Oh Barry,” Hartley purred, lips brushing over his neck, “You are a lot louder than you think.”

“Huh?”

“When you sleep,” Hartley trailed his hand down to grip Barry, Mick and Len watching closely, “When you touch yourself.” Barry’s face burned red. A soft chuckle brushed his ear before a light bite.

“That’s right Barry. God it took everything not to just go in there and help out, or even to peek in. Then you would groan out Len’s name or grunt Mick’s... “

“We’ve had conversations before.” Len stated, stalking closer.

“What we’d do to you if we could. God, Doll, each of us wanted you.” Mick informed, trailing his thumb along Barry’s lower lip.

“What do you say Scarlet? Want us to take care of you?” Len asked, on of his hands skirting along Barry’s clothed chest.

“Y-Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> So is this good so far? I was getting writers block on my other stories so I started this one.
> 
> I pair Barry up with too many people.


End file.
